


Король и Ворон

by Hanniia



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Ladies of Grace Adieu - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Dialogue, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Post-The Raven King, Quotations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanniia/pseuds/Hanniia
Summary: Джон Чилдермасс и Том Ветер-в-Поле пытаются разобраться в вопросе, мучающем многих исследователей долгие годы— кто такой Король-Ворон?Вернее... Чилдермасс пытается.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Король и Ворон

Чилдермасс сидел на чердаке небольшого доходного дома в Йорке. В руках у него были листки с книгой Короля-Ворона -- от руки переписанные надписи с тела чародея с Треднидл-Стрит. После всего, что случилось примерно год назад эта стопка бумаг была последней магической книгой, прочесть которую не могли, за незнанием языка, даже учёнейшие умы Йоркского общества волшебников, не то, что бывший слуга (хотя по его собственному мнению образован он был ничуть не хуже, а магических талантов у него было, может быть, даже больше). Но Джон не мог отступить -- на его глазах некий человек, наверняка могущественный маг, оживил хранителя книги Короля-Ворона и своей рукой изменил надписи на его теле. После такого Чилдермасс считал изучение этой книги своей прямой обязанностью. Он был более чем уверен, что тот, кто оставил ему новую книгу на теле Винкулюса был сам Король. Но как понять, что написано на языке, которого не знаешь не только ты, но и никто другой? У Чилдермасса были лишь смутные догадки: скорее всего этот неизвестный никому язык был языком эльфов. От мистера Норрелла он когда-то слышал, что язык этот чем-то напоминает кельтские. Но вряд ли, конечно, знакомые знатоки валлийского или ирландского могли перевести для него написанное. Чилдермассу скорее было важно понять, _что_ нового мог оставить Король-Ворон после исполнения его пророчества. Были ли такие прецеденты в истории или хотя бы сказках? Он мог поднять старые связи, углубится в разбор фактов и вымыслов, всевозможных легенд и баек о Короле (или приписываемых Королю), додуманных и никогда не точных… Был, конечно, и более простой способ. Действительно, ведь никто не понимает язык эльфов, кроме, самих эльфов. Да и про Короля-Ворона они знают несравненно больше, хотя тот и был человеком. Чилдермасс знал заклинание для призыва. Однако с такими решениями никогда не стоит торопиться. Эльфы -- опасные существа. В последний раз от вызыва эльфа пострадало множество людей, в конечном счёте и сам призвавший его мистер Норрелл, а Чилдермасс всегда был осмотрительнее своего хозяина. Но, с другой стороны, ему было известно и множество случаев, когда эльфы помогали волшебникам. Просто нужно было знать, с кем из них имеешь дело. И Чилдермасс точно знал, кто не откажется поговорить о Короле-Вороне. Быстро приготовив всё необходимое и прочтя заклинание Чилдермасс призвал его -- и перед ним появился Том Ветер-в-Поле – человеколюбивый эльф, часто общающийся с людьми на учёные темы, иногда даже не удосуживаясь уточнить, что он не один из них.

— Кто ты? Чего тебе надо? — раздражённо бросил он в лицо Чилдермассу.  
Тот не растерялся,

— Моё имя - Джон Чилдермасс, сэр, и, если я нигде не ошибся, ваше должно быть Том Ветер-в-Поле.  
Том учтиво поклонился, в знак согласия, затем ответил:

— Ты волшебник, стало быть? Значит, вероятно, хочешь от меня какой-нибудь услуги? И что это -- богатства? Власть? Тайное знание?  
Однако Чилдермасса было не так просто обмануть. 

— Сэр, мне не нужны от вас ни дары, ни услуги, —  
Том Ветер-в-Поле нахмурился,

— Ведь я знаю, что любая моя просьба неминуемо обяжет меня с вами сделкой, последствия которой могут оказаться для меня и моих сограждан ужасающими. Всё же, я надеюсь, что человек вашего ума и кругозора не откажется побеседовать с волшебником о делах далёкой старины.

Казалось Том несколько смягчился. Ему понравились манеры и смекалистость этого неряшливого и грубого на вид чародея, а кроме того, Чилдермасс был прав -- ничего на свете Том не любил больше, чем в учёной беседе являть простым людям верх своей мудрости. Конечно, он мог усомниться в способности волшебника поддерживать беседу на соответствующем уровне. Однако, раз Чилдермассу хватило ума, чтобы заставить Тома появиться перед ним, то почему бы не попробовать?

— О чём же ты хотел бы побеседовать? — с улыбкой спросил он Чилдермасса,

— О Короле-Вороне, сэр.

_I_

Том Ветер-в-Поле усмехнулся:

— Тебе придётся уточнить, волшебник. О каком именно Короле? Я знаю множество Королей-Воронов.  
Чилдермасс задумался. Наверняка Том его дурит, решив развлечься хоть как-то, раз не будет сделки.  
— О первом из них, сэр. О короле в Англии и в Иных краях, защитнике английской земли и повелителе воронов.

— Ты верно говоришь о короле Бране? — с улыбкой отвечал ему Том Ветер-в-Поле. 

— Король Бран? Признаю, имя, конечно схожее... — задумался Чилдермасс.

— Не просто схожее! Ведь это и есть “ворон”. — воскликнул Том, — он, несомненно, был и повелителем воронов. Это его птицы охраняют ваш Тауэр. А знаешь почему Тауэр? Потому как там он приказал похоронить его голову, и «покуда она оставалась там, никакая опасность не могла проникнуть в королевство». Мой дядя сам слышал слова головы.

— Да, я вспомнил, о ком ты говоришь. «Чёрный ворон», Бран Благословенный, защитник Англии. Возможно даже чародей, раз одна его голова была способна на такое чудо. Но всё же, я спрашивал не о нём.

— Неужели? Тогда, быть может, ты имеешь в виду самого прославленного вашего короля, окружённого магией и самыми разнообразными легендами, того, кого чтят в Англии любимейшим королём всех времён?

Чилдермасс, веривший в Короля-Ворона и мечтавший о его возвращении с самого детства, горячо согласился:

— Да, сэр, именно о нём! Выходец из Нормандцев, он в детстве был похищен эльфами. Те воспитали его, и тогда он стал самым могущественным чародеем. Став королём Англии, он принёс в неё магию, и всё, что мы, волшебники, сейчас знаем и умеем берёт начало от него.

_II_

— Забавно, что ты не знаешь его имени, а зовёшь Королём-Вороном… — отвечал Том, — хотя, воистину, он самый настоящий Король и несомненно Ворон! На нашем языке мы зовём его… хм… ну приблизительный перевод будет «Чернявый».

Затем Том произнёс что-то на своём языке, чего Чилдермасс не мог бы перевести но на слух несомненно услышал самое простое и знакомое английское имя – Артур. 

— Нет нет, стой, — перебил он эльфа, — Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что Король-Ворон – это король Артур? Но ведь этого не может быть.

— Как это не может, — удивился Том Ветер-в-Поле, — ты ведь сам сказал! Выходец из Нормандцев…

— Он называл нормандского вельможу, Джона Аскгласса, своим отцом, присвоил себе его имя.

— Неужели? А я вот слышал что он дальний родственник Вильгельма Завоевателя. Напомни, разве твой Король-Ворон не был завоевателем?  
Чилдермасс промолчал. Действительно, свои владения Король завоевал. 

— Потом, неужели же он не был с детства воспитан магией? — снова спросил Том.

— Король Артур, по легенде, был передан на воспитание Мерлину. Даже допуская, что Короля-Ворона передали, а не украли, разве Мерлин был (если был) из вашего народа? — парировал Чилдермасс.

— Нет… — меланхолично согласился Том, — но не вы ли, современные волшебники, лицо английской магии, чародеи-джентльмены, заклеймили Мерлина как бродягу и шарлатана? Как недостойную, тёмную и грязную магию? Не вы ли с самонадеянной лёгкостью сбросили его со счетов так же, как вы поступили с магией эльфов? А ведь в древние времена, в великие эпохи Королей волшебники не были столь брезгливы. Так кто виноват в том, что вы выдумали себе отдельную эльфийскую магию и отдельную магию джентльменства? И не становится ли тогда Мерлин одним и тем же с магией моего народа?

— Хорошо. Допустим, Мерлин или эльфы, не суть важно. Я готов даже признать, что с Артура и его присных началась когда-то английская магия. Но ведь король Артур не жил в пятнадцатом веке! Просто не мог, ведь он умер, самое большее, в девятом. А Король-Ворон правил около трёхсот лет назад.

— Неужели? — хитро усмехнулся Том Ветер-в-Поле, — Ты так уверен, что он умер, как будто сам его похоронил.

— О чём ты? — не понял Чилдермасс.  
Том потянулся, выпятил грудь, сделал учительский жест рукой и начал объяснять:

— Тот Король-Ворон, которого подразумеваешь ты, скажи-ка, как он умер? Когда, именно? Какова была причина смерти? Что, не можешь?  
Чилдермасс не мог. Подозревая, что именно Короля-Ворона он видел чуть меньше года назад, он не мог быть уверенным в его жизненном состоянии.

— Король-Ворон исчез…— неуверенно начал он, — Забрав с собой английскую магию.

— Вот именно, исчез! Разве «исчез» -- это умер? И не верите ли вы здесь, на севере, в его неминуемое возвращение? Об этом я и говорю. А чем же хуже Артур? Разве ты знаешь, что он умер? Разве «король былого и грядущего» может умереть? А Бран? Признаю, трудно называть живым кого-то, чья отрубленная голова была захоронена под Тауэром, но ведь даже в таком состоянии он защищал эту страну от всех опасностей, пока Артур его не выкопал.

_III_

Чилдермасс чувствовал, что совсем запутался. Он хотел выяснить, что за новое пророчество оставил Король-Ворон, а получилось, что он даже не знает толком, кто такой Король-Ворон! Даже те скудные сведения, которые о нём были известны, оказались вывернутыми наизнанку туманными догадками. Он долго молчал, а Том, тем временем, с торжествующим видом наблюдал за его мысленными мучениями. Наконец Чилдермасс вымолвил:

— Что же выходит… Бран, Артур, Джон Аскгласс – все они в равной степени Короли-Вороны? Быть может даже один человек? Впрочем, нет, ведь как бы тогда Артур откопал голову Брана, да и больно разные легенды ходят об Артуре и об Аскглассе.

— Стало быть, они не одно, — помог Том.

— Стало быть.

— И что же тогда?

Чилдермасс снова задумался на время, затем предположил:

— Может быть это какой-то особый титул? Сродни «Королевы-Девы»? Только, очевидно, передающийся…

— Думаешь все они родственники, чтобы передавать друг другу титул Ворона, как «короля Англии и Ирландии»? — съехидничал эльф.  
Чилдермасс снова задумался. Тому Ветер-в-Поле видимо наскучила его недогадливость, поэтому он продолжил своё объяснение сам:

— Ты не видишь сути, волшебник. Есть ли какая-то разница, кто твой Король-Ворон, сколько их? Что важнее, кем он был в действительности, или в кого ты веришь? Замечательное свойство вас, англичан, персонифицировать вечную, прекрасную идею в какого-нибудь своего великого соотечественника и свято верить, что он однажды родился, совершил нечто грандиозное, и однажды умер. Вы не постеснялись сделать так с поэзией, придумали Шекспира и теперь ломаете голову над тем, кем он был; и ничто не помешало вам сделать то же самое с Королём-Вороном! Время идёт, ваши версии меняются, а смысл так и не доходит. 

— Но ведь вы сами просили меня уточнить, о ком я спрашиваю, сэр, — возразил Чилдермасс.

— Неужели я должен знать кому вы, простолюдины, поклоняетесь теперь? — воскликнул Том, — Уверяю тебя, волшебник, я говорил о Короле-Вороне со многими людьми, то о Бране, то об Артуре, пару раз даже о Вотане, и каждый раз твои собратья уверяли меня, что их Король первый, единственный, самый могущественный и несравненно величайший! Об одном только Артуре я слышал тысячи историй, от того, что он был благороднейшим монархом несравненного благочестия, до того, что он был простым полководцем из числа римских захватчиков. И всё это от таких же верных знатоков, как ты! Люди всегда верят в одного Короля-Ворона и всегда им оказывается кто-то другой. В этом то смысле конечно, он никогда не умрёт, всегда возвращается и будет возвращаться, и «имя его начертано на каменных лицах холмов, написано на небе косыми струями дождя и чёрными письменами облетевших зимой деревьев». Я всего лишь спросил, в которого ты веришь, какой из всех образов чтишь с этим бескорыстным благоговением своих предшественников.

_IV_

В тот вечер Чилдермасс ничего не узнал о новой книге, нисколько не приблизился к её разгадке. И всё-таки он не считал, что потратил его зря. Пусть он не понял, как расшифровывать королевские пророчества, что означают тайные символы, но почувствовал что сейчас он несоизмеримо ближе к самому Королю-Ворону, чем был до этого. Пускай Том не дал ему никаких точных знаний, да и не сказал ничего особенно нового, но Чилдермасс получил от него наводку. Всю свою жизнь он провёл внутри этого непрекращающегося поклонения, внутри самой легенды, и только теперь как будто вышел за её пределы и сумел посмотреть со стороны. И теперь он знал, где начать поиски, знал у _кого_ искать помощи. И пусть бы даже книга навсегда осталась не расшифрованной, это было уже не важно. Совсем не важно, если Чилдермассу удастся распознать среди переписанных, переосмысленных, забытых и сочинённых заново преданий ту мысль – главную и вечную идею, которая из эпохи в эпоху возвращается вместе Королём-Вороном. 


End file.
